Barney's Musical Scrapbook (In SheiHuandBoCo's dream)
Barney's Musical Scrapbook is a Barney Clip Show released on January 13, 1997. It was re-released on DVD in 2004. Synopsis Remember when Barney and his friends sailed to Coco Island? Or when the wind came long and blew BJ's hat away? Aaaaah, the memories. One look through Barney's Scrapbook and you'll be reminded of some of the best Barney moments ever...complete with 14 wonderful songs. Relive all the fun, all the music and all the purple...in Barney's Scrapbook. It'll be your favorite for years to come. Cast New Content Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) Series Cast * Shawn (John David Bennet, II) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) * Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Juan (Michael Krost) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Kenneth (Nathan Regan) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Mister Sun (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") # And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") # My Kite (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") # The Clapping Song (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") # The Ants Go Marching (Scene Taken from: "Hats Off to BJ!") # S'Mores (Scene Taken from: "Hats Off to BJ!") # The Barney Bag (Scene Taken from: "Hats Off to BJ!") # Number Limbo (Scene Taken from: "It's Raining, It's Pouring...") # Let's Go on an Adventure (Scene Taken from: "Ship, Ahoy!") # That's What an Island Is (Scene Taken from: "Ship, Ahoy!") # My Hat, It Has Three Corners (Scene Taken from: "Ship, Ahoy!") # Gonna Have a Party (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") # Muffin Man Medley (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") # Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") # I Love You (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *This video marked: **The last uses of the Season 3 Barney and 1996 BJ and Baby Bop costumes, as well as the Season 3 Barney, Baby Bop and BJ voices til the "Barney's Stuupendous Book Adventure" and the second half of Season 10 - current (except that Baby Bop's 1997 costume remains, and Baby Bop's Season 3 voice would return in Season 12). **The last use of the Bob Singleton arrangement of the Barney Theme Song. **The first Barney video to feature a preview of Groundling Marsh. **The first home video to feature the "Learn About" label on the back of a Barney Home Video cover. **The first home video to have the 1998 Lyrick Studios logo. **The third home video not to have kids. The first two being ''Love To Read with Barney'' ''Barney Songs''. **The fourth time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen going up the tree house, looking at his scrapbook. **Another time where Barney doesn't turn to a doll at the end of this episode. Instead after the end of "Shopping for a Surprise!" Barney wants the viewer to be in the book so he takes a picture of us for the book and it goes snaps into the end of the show. *A shot of Shopping for a Surprise is shown during the theme song and a clip from Hats Off To BJ where BJ and Tosha are cleaning up after eating fruit salad is on the back of the DVD cover but they were not shown in the video. Also a still from the song was seen during the credits. *Although this video was released in 1998, you can actually see "Copyright 1997 Lyons Partnership, L.P." at the end of the credits. This may mean that this video was produced in 1997. * From the start of this video, 2 extra words: "Home Video" were beneath the original Season 3 silhouette. Category:1997 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 3 Category:Season 3 Videos Category:Barney Clip Show